


Beautifully painful

by bennixalice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Impala Sex, M/M, Online Dating, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Tutor Castiel, deanxcastiel, destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennixalice/pseuds/bennixalice
Summary: Dean is a college student. He has met someone online by the username of Angel. They have been talking for a while and he really wants to meet.Castiel is also a college student at the same school. He has recently got a job as a part time tutor and one of his students in Sam Winchester. He really wants to meet this other guy he has been chatting online with, his username is 67Impala.What they don't know is that will already meet before they plan too and not even know it.





	1. Alone Together

Dean was in his college dorm room, his room mate had to take some time off for family reasons, so he had the place to himself. Which he was more than happy with. This gave him a chance to have some company whenever he wanted/needed it. Not that he was necessarily a major player, but every now and again he needed to blow off some steam... as it were.

 

He was online trying to do some research, but ended up trailing off looking up gaming tips and tricks so he could beat his younger brother when he went home on Sunday night for Sunday dinner.

 

His instant message service popped up. It was his secret crush. They have never formally met, but had been talking a lot online. Sending each other emails as well chatting online. They both knew they went to the same college as they started talking through a study forum that was set up to help students with their study and to find tutors and study groups. They ended up finding another means of messaging each other as the conversations they were having were staring to get very heated and they weren't sure if the college monitored the messenger service.

 

Dean's screen name was of course after his baby, **67Impala**. His secret crushes was **Angel** , which seemed like an odd choice for a male to have, but **Angel** explained that he has a religious family and all his brothers and himself were named after Angels.

 

 **Angel:** _Hello 67Impala, how is your day going?_

 

 **67Impala:** _Hey sweetie! My day just got better and better. I haven't seen you online for a couple of days. Is everything okay?_

 

 **Angel:** _aawww you were worried about me? Yes, I am fine. I had to go home for a few days. I got a tutoring job though, a high school boy needs help with biology. That will give me some extra $$$ I have my first session on Sunday._

 

 **67Impala:** _Of course I was worried! I missed you. Hope all is well with your family. Congrats! On the job man, that's awesome! I have to go home for Sunday dinner this week. So looks like we won't be able to chat on Sunday. You know, one of these days we need to meet up. Scary I know, but I really want to be with you._

 

 **Angel:** _I would love to meet one day too, I want to be able to hold you and most importantly to be able to kiss you. Plus it would be nice to hear you talk, I bet you have an amazing sounding instrument._

 

 **67Impala:** _Man, we have to stop talking like this, you are getting me all hot and flustered. But we need to discuss meeting up._

 

 **Angel:** _Yes, I agree. How about we discuss it next week. I have to go to a class now. Talk to you later._

 

 **67Impala:** _Sounds good, Angel. Talk to you then ;)_

 

They used to talk for hours and hours. Sometimes until two or three in the morning. Dean's room mate had to put a stop to it and told Dean he can't be online chatting up his boyfriend past midnight on a weekday and two in the morning on weekends. Unless of course his room mate had been lucky enough to hook up with one of the college girls. Benny was friends with Dean from the moment they met. They of course met when they both moved in and got assigned as room mates. Dean was always afraid to tell Benny he was bisexual, he didn't know how he would react. The world is much more progressive than it used to be, but not all people are accepting as they make out they are.

 

However, Benny already knew. 'Dean, man, can I ask you a question?' He asked while they were sitting in their room studying.

 

'Yeah.'Dean replied without taking his eyes off his books.

 

'You know I know you're gay, right?' Benny was looking right at Dean as Dean just froze in his place, slowly turning his head to look at his room mate who had a massive grin on his stubble wide manly face.

 

'Am I that obvious?' Dean asked Benny, now more relaxed that this conversation had started. But also kicking himself that he didn't start it.

 

Benny let out a massive laugh. 'Nah man, not obvious, as such. But I can tell when we go to parties, you are not checking out the hot girls like most of us are.'

 

'Well, I have been with girls before, and enjoyed it. If you want to label it I consider myself bisexual. I have even been with both at the same time.' Dean said to Benny, not sure if that falling out his mouth was going to be a mistake or not.

 

Benny laughed, 'how did that go?' He wanted to be open with Dean, they were best mates.

 

'Well, lets just say the girl left early.' Dean replied as they both cracked up laughing.

 

….....................................................................................

 

It got to about 3 pm on Sunday afternoon and Dean knew he had to get to his parents place for dinner and he always gets into trouble off his father if he tries to delay it. Plus he does miss spending time with Sammy, his younger brother.

 

As he pulled into the driveway, he saw an old beat up Mustang parked out the front. _That poor car_ , Dean thought to himself. Who would let a classic like that turn to crap.

 

He walked through the front door without knocking and heard a rough low voice coming from the formal dinning room. As he looked around the corner he saw a cute guy sitting with Sam, a bunch of books open in front of them. Sam was a senior and wanted to be a top lawyer.

 

'Hey, Sammy.' Dean said as he came into the room. 'Who's this?'

 

The young cute guy stood up and put his hand out towards Dean who took it. As they shook hands the young guy said 'my name is Castiel, I'm Sam's tutor. Nice to meet you...'

 

'Dean, Sammy's older brother. ' he replied to Castiel.

 

'Dean.' Castiel said with a small smile on his face.

 

'Dean, how many times have a I told you not to call me, Sammy.' Sam said in a defiant tone.

 

'Yeah, whatever.' Dean said to his younger brother messing his brown pretty hair around.

 

'Where's mum?' Dean asked Sam, still trying not to stare at this Castiel that was tutoring his brother.

 

'She's in the kitchen, dad is angry because you didn't get here sooner.' Sam said in with a small laugh, liking that his brother would be trouble.

 

'Dean.' Mary came in the room carrying plates. 'I see you have already met Sam's tutor, Castiel.' She kissed Dean on his cheek and he got a little embarrassed that this cute guy had seen his mum kiss him.

 

'Yeah, I have. Tell me, is that your Mustang out front?' Dean asked as he sat down at the table across from Castiel.

 

'Yeah it is, she needs a lot of work, one of the reasons I have started tutoring. Plus it helps me with kids, I want to be a teacher.' Castiel said as he was starting to pack up.

 

'I have some mechanics training from my dad. I would be happy to help you, no labour costs. I can even check with dad if we can use his garage from time to time.' Dean said, he liked this guy. He was a little cutie.

 

Castiel smiled and that made Dean melt. 'That would be wonderful. I'll give you my number.' Castiel wrote down his number on a piece of paper from his note book and handed it to Dean. Dean made sure when he took the piece of paper that their fingers brushed against each other. The spark was definitely there, from both of them.

 

'Dean, help your brother clear the table.' John shouted from the lounge room.

 

Dean just looked at Castiel. Castiel helped Sam and he tidied up after himself as well. As Castiel was making another time with Mary and Sam, Dean thought he better go in and say hello to his father.

 

'Hey, Dad,' he said as he stood in the doorway to the lounge room. 'How's the game?'

 

'How's your grades?' John asked eyeing his eldest son as Dean sat down on the lounge next the John's recliner.

 

'So far, so good.' Dean just watched the television. He has a very unsteady relationship with John. It started when he found some naked pictures of men in his room and then when he found some bisexual porn under his bed. John just thought it was some disgusting faze Dean was going through. So they don't have a very open relationship, not like John does with Sam. That makes Dean jealous. However Mary is very accepting of Dean and will often ask him how things are going. All John cares about is that he is paying a college fund for a son that won't go into the family business.

 

….....................................................................................

 

The whole evening was just as uncomfortable as it usually is. Sam was talking all about how he has joined the baseball team, just like John did at school. Mary was interested in what Dean was doing at college and what he needs to do after to become a paramedic. John asked how his room mate Benny, was. Dean believes that John would have preferred to have Benny as a son over him.

 

When the dinner was over, Dean and Sam when to Sam's room to play some video games. He could hear muffled conversation about Dean from Mary and John. If it wasn't for Sammy, he doesn't think he would ever step back into this house. He loves his parents and he would hate to hurt Mary, but he hates how John treats him and coming back makes his feel like he doesn't belong.

 

He made an excuse about study and a big test coming up and took off at around nine o'clock. As he drove back to the college dorm rooms, all he could think about was Castiel. How he smiled, his amazing ocean blue eyes, the sound of his voice. But what about his Angel?

 

 


	2. Open Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are talking online and still don't know they have already met, but the signs are there if they want to find them.   
> Benny is invited over for Sunday dinner.   
> Impala67 and Angel bond over family issues.

Once Dean was back in his dorm room, he saw on his phone that he had a new email from Angel.

 

_Hey 67Impala, I had a great afternoon. This kid is very smart, not sure why I am there, but hey, they are paying me._

_Talk to you later, miss you._

 

Dean had a small smile come across his face. _He missed me, that is cute_. _Man I really need to meet this guy_. Dean started rubbing himself at the thought of Angel being on top of him and him and riding him hard. His thought then merged in Castiel being with them both and Dean then became incredibly hard and had to relive himself. He lay back on his bed and started rubbing himself on his denim jeans; slowly his fingers were moving up and down, then stopping at the opening of his fly and unbuttoning the top of his jeans and pulling his throbbing self out his pants prison. Just as he reached for the lube to start getting himself off, he heard the door to the room unlock. It was Benny and he was back.

 

Dean quickly tidied himself up, putting his penis back in his underwear and doing up his jeans.

 

'Hey man, I'm back.' Benny said as he walked in and plonked his bags on his bed, making a loud creaking noise.

 

'Hey, Benny, I just got back from Sunday dinner.' Dean said as he sat on his bed trying to think of anything else to calm himself down.

 

'Oh man, how did that go? Your dad his usual happy self?' Benny started to get out of his clothes and put his sweat pants on to get into bed.

 

'Yeah, just as usual. Sammy has a new tutor, he's actually pretty cute.' Dean said as he looked around to find his t-shirt and shorts that he sleeps in.

 

'oohhh and how does your secret admirer feel about this?' Benny said in a sly tone to Dean.

 

'He doesn't know, but we are going to meet up soon, so when I see him and then after seeing Castiel every Sunday I will be able to see which one I like better.' With that Benny gave Dean another sly smile and rolled over to go to sleep.

 

Dean fell asleep not long after.

 

…..............................................................................

 

The next week was pretty uneventful for Dean, he went to his classes, studied, got invited to a party off campus. Benny was bugging him to invite his mystery man to the big party.

 

'Who knows, he may have already been invited if he goes to this school.' Benny said as they walked back to their room after dinner on Thursday night.

 

'That's true.' Dean replied.

 

'Plus, there is this this really hot girl I want to get with and if I get lucky you can have this room all to yourself.' Benny winked as he shoved Dean in the back playfully.

 

'Really, Benny. On our first meeting, you think we would have sex? Come on man, you know me better than that.' Dean sat on his bed as took his shoes off.

 

'Yes, I do know you and you have been talking with the guy for ages, it's like you have already been dating. You probably know more about him that you know about me.' Benny grabbed his shaving bag and others clothes.

 

'I'm going to have a shower. Will you just get online and make a date with this dude already, or I'll do it for you.' Benny said as he walked out of their room.

 

Dean opened up his laptop and logged in. As soon as he did, he saw that Angel was online.

 

 **67Impala:** _Hey Angel, how are you? Hope your week has been going okay?_

 

**Angel:** _67Impala! How did your test go? I'm fine, thank you._

 

Dean just started at the keys on his laptop, he found this harder than he thought. He has hooked up before and been very confident, but this was different.

 

 **Angel:** _You still there? I haven't scared you off now have I? I was thinking of what we were talking about last weekend. About meeting up. I really want to, I want to see your face, I want to hold your hand._

 

 **67Impala:** _I'm here, I just... am nervous. I have a question to ask you. There is this big party off campus and I wanted to know if you want to go with me? It's okay if you don't. It's on Saturday night._

 

 **Angel:** _I know the party you are talking about, I would love to go but I will be out of town that night. A stupid family thing I have to go to. Then I have to be back in time to tutor my new student. I was thinking we could meet for a coffee next week sometime?_

 

 **67Impala:** _That sounds like a plan._

 

Dean was excited, well a little upset that they couldn't meet at the party. Even though Dean does have some morals and wouldn't go the distance on that night with Angel, he would have liked to bring him back here and play a little bit.

 

 **67Impala:** _Although I would have liked to have met you at this party, then maybe gone back to my room and, you know, played a bit._

 

Dean blushed as he hit enter and it was sent through.

 

 **Angel:** _….. how would that go Dean? ;)_

 

 **67Impala:** _I'm very handsie_

 

**Angel:** _Well then, we might have to find another party for you to be able to 'play' with me._

 

 _He is flirting back_ , Dean thought to himself. _I'm in!_

 

 **67Impala:** _If my room mate wasn't just in the showers and could come back in at any minute I might suggest us playing a game right now._

 

 **Angel:** _I don't have a room mate, so I don't have to worry about that._

 

**67Impala:** _How did you manage that? I'm jealous._

 

**Angel:** _Rich parents. They paid for me to have one of those special single rooms. They didn't want me to have a room mate that would distract me from my studies. Even though I'm not becoming a doctor like my dad and brothers. Which I know is a big disappointment to him._

 

 **67Impala:** _I know what you mean, I didn't want to go into the family business either, and I got smashed for it, but as soon as my precious little brother said he wanted to be a lawyer, it was all good. We have a lot more in common than we know._

 

 **Angel:** _Yes we do. Look 67Impala, I gotta run, got a kid to tutor and I'm running late. But can I ask one thing?_

 

**67Impala:** _Yeah, go ahead._

 

 **Angel:** _What colour are your eyes?_

 

 **67Impala:** _Green... yours?_

 

 **Angel:** _Green, I love green. Mine are blue. I'll send a message later. Bye._

 

Dean closed his laptop as Benny walked in with his phone in hand. 'Jo just messaged me, she wants to go to this party with me. I'm in!' He said with a massive smile on his face.

 

'How did you go? Got a date?' Benny looked at Dean waiting for a reply.

 

'Nah, he has to go to his parents for some family thing.' Dean replied.

 

'Look man, maybe you should just call it quits on this dude. Start hitting on the one who is tutoring Sammy, maybe you can lie and tell him you need help, get him in here and make your move.' Benny said raising his eyebrows in a seductive way.

 

Dean just smiled and shook his head.

 

….......................................................................

 

Castiel was sitting in his room, finishing up his assignment when he saw 67Impala come online. When he got asked to go to the party, he was kicking himself that he couldn't go. He hated these family outings that he had to attend. Although it was his older brother Michael's wedding. He really shouldn't be complaining about that. However Michael and Lucifer were also dicks to him. They would gang up on him, and play nasty tricks. Only Gabriel and Balthazar were nice to him. They didn't even give him grief when told his family that he was gay.

 

67Impala must be getting tired of this talking online business. He really wanted to meet him, he was in love, but of course wouldn't say that seeing as they have never come face to face. He started to get his things together to go to the library to meet with his tutor student.

 

His mind wondered to Dean, whom he met at the Winchester's the other night. There was something about him that seemed familiar, he just didn't know why. He walked out the door locking it behind him. He hated being a second generation rich kid.

 

'Hey Castiel.' He heard Gabriel running up behind him. 'Do you want to come with me and Anna this weekend, share a car?'

 

'Thanks for the offer Gabriel, but I need to be back early on Sunday as I have a new tutorial student.' Castiel replied as he continued to the library.

 

'Did you invite this mystery guy to the wedding? What's his name again?' Gabriel asked in a cheeky tone.

 

'67Impala, and no I didn't invite him to the wedding. That's not exactly the best first date.' Castiel replied in a sarcastic tone.

 

'What are you talking about? It's the perfect first date. It's how I meet Anna, at Luci's wedding.' Gabriel gave Castiel a pat on his shoulder.

 

'You met at the weeding, you didn't take her, and you're not a disappointment to your father.' Castiel's voice was sad.

 

'Castiel, dude. Don't worry about dear old dad. He will come around. Just meet this guy already.' With that Gabriel we gone down the corridor. Castiel stopped in his tracks and tried to clear his head before heading on to the library. This weekend could not finish soon enough.

 

…..............................................................................

 

Sunday came around relatively quickly which Dean had mixed feelings about. He asked Mary if it was okay if Benny came over for dinner, it might stop John from being such an arse to him. Mary of course was happy to have Benny over for dinner.

 

John did like Benny, as in John's words 'he was a mans, man and he loved football and cars and other manly things'. Dean of course, loves football and cars as well. But that didn't matter to John.

 

They left the college campus at about two o'clock. It takes about an hour or so to go to his family home. He wanted to see Castiel before he left.

 

As Dean pulled up he had forgot about the Mustang. It made him cringe to see the state that the poor old girl was in. Dean and Benny got out and walked towards the front door. Benny bought some beer with him even though Dean told him he didn't need to bring anything. They walked into the house and Dean heard Castiel and Sam in the formal dinning room. He walked in that direction as Benny walked into the lounge room to greet John.

 

'Hey Cass.' Dean said as he lent up against the door frame trying to look cool.

 

Castiel looked up at Dean. He smiled 'Cass? I've never had a nickname before, I like it. Nice to see you Dean.'

 

'Hello Dean, you do remember me, your younger brother?' Sam said sarcastically as he went back to his books.

 

'Yes, Sammy, how are you buddy?' Dean walked around the table to hug his brother.

 

Benny walked into the room. 'Castiel man, you're Sam's tutor?' Benny walked towards Castiel and shook his hand.

 

'Hi Benny, how you been?' Castiel had a smile on his face and Dean wondered how they knew each other.

 

'How do you two know each other?' Dean asked, very curiously.

 

'Castiel and I used to be in a class together last year. Haven't seen him in a while.' Benny said as he went into the kitchen to say hello to Mary.

 

Dean let Castiel and Sam finish up and went to see John.

 

'Hey Dad, how are you?' Dean asked as he entered the living room and sat on the lounge.

 

'Nice to know your friend Benny has manners, at least he bought beer with him. Wouldn't kill you to bring something with you, desert maybe.' John didn't even take his eyes off the television while he was scrutinising his eldest son.

 

'John.' Mary said in a abrupt tone as she entered the room.

 

'Dean, honey. You don't ever have to bring anything into this house.' She kissed Dean on his forehead as she went back towards the kitchen.

 

Dean got up and followed his mother. Mary was a lovely women. Her and John had had their ups and downs in their life, as all couples do. But they made it through them all and are still going strong. Mary hates how John treats their eldest son, she just adores Dean. To be honest, he is her favourite... but she would never say that. John however tells Dean all the time that Sam is his favourite.

 

Castiel left not long after, he and Dean had given each other a few looks and even decided that next Sunday Dean would come over earlier to have a look at Castiel's car and see what needs doing, other than the obvious frame work and paint jobs.

 

Dean and Sam were up in Sam's room playing video games, as they always did after dinner. When an email dinged on Dean's phone. He pulled it out and it was from Angel.

 

_67Impala,_

_How was your weekend? Was the party enjoyable? I copped it from my dad and brothers, as usual. Had a good afternoon with the kid I'm tutoring. Will tell you more later. Take care, talk soon._

_Love, Angel._

 

Dean smiled and replied.

 

_Hey Angel,_

_still with the family, your email made me smile. Got some extra work tonight too. Well not paid work, but work none the less. Looking forward to us meeting._

_Love, D._

 

He wanted to give Angel his real name, but decided to go with his first initial and see how that goes.

 

Dean and Benny had a quite ride home in the Impala. Benny felt bad for Dean. 'Dude, I didn't think bringing the beer would cause that comment to come from your dad. I'm sorry.'

 

'No need to apologise, it wasn't your fault. It was nice of you to do it. Dad is always like that. Well to me anyway.' Dean turned up the music and kept driving.

 


	3. Sweet Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel finally make a time and a place to meet, but it doesn't go to plan.

Castiel sat in his perfect single room. It was big enough to fit a double bed as well as a desk for his brand new state of the art Apple computer. As well as being fitted with a kitchenette.

 

An email popped up from 67Impala. He didn't expect him to reply so quickly. When he read 'love, D.' It made him all warm inside. He knew now that even though he was a bit flirty with Sam's older brother, that this D, was for him.

 

He went to bed and fell asleep pretty much straight away. The weekend took a lot out of him.

 

…..............................................................................

 

Castiel awoke to shave and a hair cut knocking on his door. _Gabriel_. He thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

 

Castiel was lucky enough not have a class first thing on Monday mornings, so he always got to sleep in.

 

He got up and let Gabriel in, then going back to his bed and sitting on the end of it as Gabriel strutted in and sat at Castiel's desk. What he didn't know was that Anna was with him. Anna and Gabriel had started dating a few months back, she was tall and pretty, with amazing long red hair.

 

Castiel who sleeps in his briefs quickly grabbed for a t-shirt that was on the floor.

 

'You don't have to worry about that with me.' She said to Castiel as he threw his shirt on.

 

'What do you want Gabriel?' Castiel asked, his voice still tired from the exhausting weekend he had.

 

'I wanted to let you know I spoke to dear old dad on the weekend, you know the big wedding of our douche bag older brother. Well he wanted to talk to you, but you skipped out early Sunday morning, as you usually do.' Gabriel was now going through all of Castiel's belongs as he always does.

 

'What did he want to talk about? How he is cutting me off? How I'm a major disappointment? Should I continue?' Castiel was now pretty much awake and pissed that once again his father sent one of his brothers to talk to him instead of talking to Castiel himself.

 

'I told him all about your secret admirer.' Gabriel smiled at Castiel.

 

Castiel's face dropped. 'Please, tell me you didn't. Gabriel, that is private! He would have gone off.' Castiel dropped his hands in his head.

 

Anna came and sat on the bed next to him and put her arm around Castiel.

 

'Gabriel, stop that. Castiel all he said was that you have met someone and seem to be happy. That is as far as it went.' Anna gave a small smile to Castiel as he took his head out of his hands.

 

'Hey, I have an idea.' Gabriel piped up. 'Lets throw a party. You can invite your mystery dude and then you won't feel as awkward, because there are a bunch of people around.' Gabriel was impressed by his plan to hook his younger brother up with a stranger.

 

Castiel thought on it and agreed that it could be a good plan. So that is what they decided. Anna lives off campus with a couple of other girls and they said it was okay for her to throw a party. It was going to be this Friday night, because if all goes well, they might want to meet up on Saturday as well.

 

When Gabriel and Anna left, Castiel went to his computer to see if D was logged in. He wasn't. Castiel felt a little down not to see his name online. So he decided to send and email.

 

_Good morning D,_

_My brother and his girlfriend are throwing a party this Friday night, it would be a good chance for us to meet up? Show me some of those handsie moves of yours. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Take Care, C._

 

…...........................................................................

 

The next day Castiel got a call on his phone, it was Dean.

 

'Hey Cass, it's Dean.' Dean said to Castiel anxiously down the phone as he paced in his dorm room.

 

'Dean, good to hear from you.' Castiel replied as he smiled into the phone sitting in his room in studying.

'I wanted to check what time you meet with Sammy, so I can meet with you just before and we can go over your Mustang?' Dean was nervous and shy on the phone. He hoped that wouldn't come across to Castiel.

 

'I generally get there around three in the afternoon and we should finish at around four. You're brother is pretty smart, I really don't need to show him much, he picks it up straight away.' Castiel was trying to find something to talk to Dean about to keep him on the phone.

 

'Yeah, well he thinks he is.' Dean chuckled and so did Castiel. 'Well how about we meet there at about two thirty, park her in the driveway and I will have a look at her with you and get a start on her while you are in with Sammy. Does that sound good to you?' Dean asked.

 

'It really does, Dean. Thank you.' Castiel said, all the while feeling like he was cheating on D. Which was kind of funny as they have never met.

 

They talked on the phone for a bit longer about how Dean has always been into cars from his dad and that they used to work on the them all the time when he was younger. Castiel told Dean about being in a big intellectual family and none of them are handy at all and he would love to learn how make and build things. They ended the call as Castiel needed to get to his next class.

 

Castiel saved Dean's number in his phone.

 

Dean did the same with Castiel's number.

 

Dean then went to his computer and saw that he had got an email from Angel last night that he had missed. He felt a pang in his stomach, not only that he missed the email, but that he realised he was flirting with Castiel on the phone. He knew his feelings for Angel were very strong, but they had yet to meet and even though they keep talking about it, it still hasn't happened. Maybe it will never happen and if Castiel is interested in him, he should chase that. However when he opened and read the email he saw that Angel wanted to meet. Dean felt excited and couldn't wait to reply. He then saw that Angel signed off with his initial as well. C.

 

Dean thought for a one funny moment, _C... wouldn't it be funny if it was Castiel. Nah, there is no way_.

 

_Hey C,_

_So glad you left your initial for me, I was nervous doing it for you. I would love to meet up with you at the party. Give me the address and a time and I will be there. We need to think of someway of being able to recognise each other. Like wearing a hat or something. Let me know._

_See you then, talk later._

_Love, D._

 

Dean left his laptop open for a while when he was listening to his music on his bed in case C logged in. But after a few hours he guessed he was in class or something. So he turned it off and decided to go to the gym.

 

Dean wasn't a big gym guy, he was more of a runner, but sometimes he just liked to go in there every now and again for a change. He generally went at times that were reasonably quiet. He found it a very vain place for a lot people, generally there was also people trying to pick each other up, or lifting weights in the mirrors watching themselves. He was listening to the music pumping through his head phones, although to be honest he really couldn't tell you what song it was. His mind was on C, hoping that when they finally meet it will be everything he wants it to be and feels it to be. He has never felt like this about anyone that he has ever met. People always say that when you meet the one it changes you. He never felt like a romantic type, and still doesn't; but the love he is feeling is making him all giddy and even though he feels like he is a thirteen year old girl at the moment, _that's not necessarily a bad thing... is it?_

 

When he got out of the showers and checked his phone, there was an email from C.

 

_Hey D,_

_That's so great, I can't wait. Do you want to talk tonight? I will be online from about eight o'clock if you want to log in then?_

_Talk to you then, C._

 

Dean was pleased to see the email and made sure he will be straight online at eight.

 

….................................................................................

 

Castiel was online from about seven thirty as he had a report that was due and wanted to get as much done as possible before D came online. He was really nervous to talk to him and actually have a day set up as to when they are going to meet. It was becoming all so real now. He actually felt like he was going to be sick, he didn't know why he was so nervous. He hadn't really been with anyone before, he had kissed boys in high school, but has never really been in a relationship and was scared.

D had just logged in as 67Impala. He was early. _That is a good sign_ , Castiel thought.

 

_**67Impala:** Hey sweetie, how are you going?_

 

_**Angel:** Hey D, I'm okay, was trying to get some of my report done before you came online, but you are early. Not that I'm not happy about it. :)_

 

_**67Impala:** If you weren't such an awesome guy tutoring all these kids, you would have got all your work done by now, like I have :)_

 

_**Angel:** Well I might have to cut back, I wouldn't want my study time and tutoring to interfere with our time together._

 

_**67Impala:** We definitely don't want anything to interfere with our time together, but if all goes well, we will have plenty of time to spend together ;)_

 

_**Angel:** You are such a flirt D. I love it!_

 

_**67Impala:** There is more where that came from ;) So this awesome party your brother is throwing. Do you want to give me the details? How are we going to know it is each other, all we know is our eye colour._

 

_**Angel:** It's my brothers girlfriends place actually. She lives with a few other girls in a house not too far from here. As for your hat suggestion, lets not do that ha ha ha._

 

_**67Impala:** Hey! It wasn't that bad of a suggestion._

 

_**Angel:** I would suggest we send photos of each other, but I think I would like the element of surprise when we meet up._

 

_**67Impala:** Me too, actually._

 

_**Angel:** What about if we each have a red handkerchief in our shirt or jacket pockets?_

 

_**67Impala:** That's not a bad suggestion, I could go with that. If it is too hot, I will put it in my jeans pocket._

 

_**Angel:** So I would have to go around staring at other men's crotches? Ha ha ha! Well that's not a bad way to find you._

 

_**67Impala:** Ha ha ha! Not a bad way at all. Trust me when I say my crotch would stand out, even without the red handkerchief ;)_

 

Castiel was talking with D online for pretty much the whole night. As it was a weeknight, it had got to midnight, which was Dean's curfew for being online. Castiel couldn't wait until they meet up and all things going well they could stay in his room and talk until the sun came up.

 

…......................................................................

 

Dean woke up on Friday morning and was as sick as dog. His head was pounding as he felt a sudden need to run desperately to the bathroom. He came back into the dorm room looking as white as a ghost.

 

'Dude, you are not well. You can't meet this C tonight, you will not make a good first impression.' Benny said to Dean.

 

Dean lay back down on his bed, all sweaty. 'I think I have the flu, I'm hot, then I'm cold and I just chucked up.' Dean looked like he was going to pass out.

 

'Do you want me to call your mummy?' Benny asked, we all need our mummies when we are sick.' He laughed at Dean.

 

'Shut up, man. If I had any strength I would throw something at you.' Dean said as he suddenly had to run out to the toilet again. _Maybe I need a bucket_ he thought as he tried to hold in the vomit that was coming. The last thing he wanted to do was cancel, but there was no way he was going to be well enough to go to his party, let alone looking his best.

 

Dean ended up phoning his mum and she offered him to come home, he really didn't want to stay there. But he was terribly sick and may do him good to have someone look after him, even though he will have to put up with his father being an arse all weekend. He had to pull the Impala over about five times to get out and vomit on the side of the road. His mind was running about having to tell C he couldn't make it to the party on Friday night, he was worried that he would think he had chickened out and came up with some lame excuse.

 

As soon as Dean pulled up out the front of his family home (he would never block John from getting in his own driveway) he got out and felt so weak he struggled to get to the front door. When he opened it Mary came straight down the stairs and helped him up to his old room.

 

'I have made up your bed Dean, and there is water on the bedside table and some pain killers to help bring your temp down.' She had to reach to hold her hand to his forehead and feel his temp. 'You're on fire, honey. I think we need to get you in a cold bath first.'

 

'We? Mum I think I can get myself into the bath.' Dean looked at her as she walked him to the bathroom just across from Dean's old bedroom.

 

'I'm your mother Dean, I have seen it all. At least let me run the bath for you.' Mary smiled at him.

 

The bathroom was very white and dated. It had a pastel pink sink and toilet with flowers on the curtains. Dean hated it, but it was home. When he got in the bath he had his phone with him. He opened up his email and started to email C.

 

_Hey C,_

_I can't believe this is happening. I can't make it to the party tonight, I think I have the flu, I have fevers, headaches, vomiting. I have come home and mum is all over me trying to make me feel better. Even wanting to get me into the bath, awkward. I really hate this and I hope that you believe me, I truly wanted to meet you tonight. Please forgive me. I think I should stay here all weekend, not looking forward to seeing my dad when he comes home, I know I'm going to get it._

_How about I make it up to you by making a suggestion? Do you want to give me your phone number and we can talk on the phone? Possibly this weekend? It would actually be really nice to talk to you, even if it's not face to face yet._

_Anyway, I'll give you something else... I have light brown short hair. :)_

_Talk to you later, miss you. D._

 

Dean put his phone down on the floor so he didn't accidentally drop it in the water and sunk himself down further into the cold water. He already felt a little better just being at home.

 


	4. Noticeable Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is sick and staying at home for the weekend. Castiel decides to go the party anyway.

Castiel sat in his room as he read the email from D. He really wanted to believe that he was actually sick, but it was hard not feel a pang of rejection. He didn't even want to go to the party all.

 

'Castiel, you should still come, you never know, you might meet someone better. Sounds like he is playing you, man.' Gabriel said down the phone. 'Plus Balthazar is here and really wants to catch up with you.'

 

'Do you think I should give him my number?' Castiel asked Gabriel.

 

'Dude, he didn't give you his, if he was genuine, he would have given you his. Come on Castiel, just come tonight and have a few drinks with us. I won't even rag on you if you leave early.' Gabriel hung up the phone before Castiel had a chance to argue with his brother.

 

Castiel was wondering around the party on his own, he had already had a chat with Balthazar, he was another of Castiel's older brothers. He was the coolest one to Castiel. Balthazar was already working in the hospital, his goal was to become a world famous cardiologist. Gabriel was going to be a psychiatrist, which always made Castiel laugh. Michael was a neurosurgeon with aspirations of following in daddy's steps and becoming the chief of the hospital they both work at one day. Lucifer had already started his own general practice and pretty slept with all the nurses and receptionists that he had hired until he met Lilith.

 

'Castiel!' Benny yelled from across the room. He started to walk towards him with a lovely young blonde woman on his arm. _Just Benny's type_ , Castiel thought as he moved to greet them.

 

Castiel had come to the party, drink in hand trying to hide in a corner somewhere. 'Hey Benny, what are you doing here?' Castiel asked they both walked to meet each other. They were now in the kitchen. Benny leaned against the island and his date was leaning all over him, it pained him to see other people together and yet again, he was alone.

 

'This is Jo, Jo, this is Castiel.' Benny motioned towards Castiel with his left hand.

 

'Hello, Castiel.' Jo said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on his cheek. 'Nice to meet you. Benny, honey, I'm going to see if some of my friends are here yet.' They kissed each other very roughly and sloppy. Castiel had to look away as it was very uncomfortable to watch. They are both clearly drunk.

Just as they were still 'sucking face', there was really no other way Castiel could describe it, Balthazar walked over. The three of them stood in the kitchen for a while and talked about school, drinking, parties, shitty professors and teachers that they have had. Benny went on about how hot Jo was and that he wanted to get her with tonight seeing as his room mate wasn't there for the weekend.

 

There was lots of drinking, smoking, music. At one stage Castiel saw Gabriel jumping over the dining room table and then the chairs. With Anna and her friends cheering him on.

 

Castiel finally went outside into the back yard and found some unoccupied chairs. He got his phone out and re-read the email from D. There was a part of him that really wanted to believe he was sick, but how many times have they gone to meet and haven't got there. However if he did send him his number and D phones, he will be able to hear if he is sick or not. That also depends on if D rings him this weekend while he is sick. He finally decided to give D his dorm room number instead of his cell number.

 

_Hi D,_

_sorry to hear you are sick. I hope you feel better soon. I'm at the party now, not really enjoying myself that much. One of my brothers is making an absolute fool of himself, and the other is just hanging around trying me annoy me I think. I have dark brown short hair, it's always messy. I'm six foot tall and have four annoying older brothers._

_Look forward to hearing from you,_

_Love C._

 

_p.s my number is 555-481-241_

 

After Castiel sent the email it was just after midnight and he felt he had been there long enough, so he snuck out, got into his poor old Mustang and left.

 

............................................................................................

 

Once again, Dean was in the bathroom hurling his guts up. By this stage he hadn't eaten in over twenty four hours, so there wasn't mush other than bile and fluid coming back up. It was about one in the morning. He had copped it from John, as he knew he would.

 

'Be a man son, you can't always come running back to mummy whenever you are sick or hurt.' John's voice was loud, but he wasn't yelling.

As Dean poured himself back into his old bed he saw that he had an email from C. He opened and read it to himself. He was so pleased that C gave him a phone number to call. If he is feeling better tomorrow, well today, he was going to ring him.

 

In the morning, Dean still felt like hammered shit. He finally got out of bed at about ten o'clock in the morning. He went to the bathroom and had a shower. He actually felt like he could try and eat something. The hot water was soothing to him, as he thought of what could have happened last night. Although he would have been nervous. Dean has always been pretty confident, but when it comes to someone he likes he finds it hard to express himself. When it comes to physical attraction, that he gets, he's not stupid, he knows he got handed some good genes. However he doesn't understand what people see in him past that. Yes, he is a genuinely nice guy and respects people, but he is messed up as well. Daddy issues is his number one problem.

 

As he got out of the shower he could hear John going into Sam's room. 'Hey, buddy. Do you want to go to a baseball game with me today? Give you a break from all your study and get you away from those video games.'

 

'Yeah, that would fun.' Sam's voice was excited. 'Can Dean, come? I mean, if he is feeling better?' Sam asked John.

 

'Sorry son, I already checked and Dean said he is still not well enough and wants to rest some more. Hurry up and get ready, your mum is packing us some sandwiches, but I'll get you something good at the game too. Be down stairs in ten minutes.' John left Sam's room and walked past the bathroom.

 

 ***knock, Knock*** 'Hurry up Dean, your brother needs to use the bathroom.' John said to Dean in a stern voice, much different than the one he used for Sam.

 

Dean stopped himself from crying and it turned into anger. John had never asked Dean if he wanted to go to the game with them. He was hurt, yes he still wasn't well enough to attend, but that wasn't the point. He got dressed and was determined to confront John. As he walked out of the bathroom, Sam was coming in.

 

'Hey Dean, sorry you are still not well and can't come to the game. We don't get to spend much time together anymore.' Sam hugged Dean as Dean hugged his little brother back... actually he should say younger brother. If there was anything Sam wasn't, was little. He was already towering over all of them. All the anger left him after that. He decided to leave it alone.

 

Sam continued into the bathroom and Dean went back to his old room. With John being out of the house today it might be good for him to spend time with Mary. They don't really spend as much time together as he would like.

 

Sam had a point, since Dean left they don't do things together very often. With school and study and having a good time he has neglected his little brother. He will have to find something for them to do every now and again.

 

Dean went back to his room until John and Sam left. After he heard them leave, he went downstairs and Mary had made breakfast for him. His favourite, pancakes covered in maple syrup with bacon.

 

They were sitting at the kitchen table when Mary piped up, 'how have you been honey, how is school?' She looked caring and lovely, as she always did.

 

'Fine.' Dean replied as she shoved a mouthful of pancakes in this wide open mouth. Then washing it down with a coffee. He realised there was no way he was going to be able to eat all this, his stomach was still upset.

 

Mary wasn't having it. 'So no news to tell, how are your grades, have you meet new people, or anyone special.'

 

 _There it was_ , Dean thought.

 

Mary had a sly smile come across her face. She would love be more involved in Dean's life, but he was always pushing her away. 'Dean, I would for you to be able to talk to me about anything that is happening in your life. I know you and your father aren't close anymore, but please don't shut me out too.'

 

She got up and walked to the kitchen sink as she started stacking the dishwasher. Dean just sat in silence, it was deafening. He really wanted to tell her, but he was afraid that she would tell John and it would just cause too much friction.

 

'Mum, I love you and I still feel we are close, but I can't and won't ask you to keep secrets from dad and I can't have him knowing what is happening, I'm already a huge disappointment to him.' Dean looked down at his hands as he placed the knife and fork onto his plate. He had half finished his food, which he thought wasn't a bad effort.

 

Mary was at the table quicker then a lion chasing a gazel. 'You listen to me Dean Winchester, you are not a disappointment to your father, he is stubborn and closed minded, but he is still proud of what you have achieved in your life. I'm so very sorry and sad that he can't tell you that. Believe I have tried.'

Dean immediately flew into his mothers arms and gripped her tight. He started to sob into her shoulder. 'Thank you.'

 

As the morning went into early afternoon, Dean told Mary all about the mystery guy C, that he has been talking to online and the missed opportunities he has had in meeting him. He told her that he really felt something for him, even though they had never met face to face. She was happy for him. However she also told him that she had seen a little something between him and Castiel. Dean then went on tell her that he was going to help Castiel on his car while he was here tutoring Sam and she thought that was a wonderful idea. Gives him some extra work and to make new friends.

 

Later that afternoon, Dean awoke in his bed. He was feeling a better, not one hundred percent, but better. He picked up his phone and decided that he would try and call C. He dialled the number that was given to him, it was an answering service. He stuttered and his voice quivered as he left a message. 'uummmm hey C, It's D. I... just wanted to give you a call. I'm uummm staying at my parents because of the stupid flu. So arrrhhhh, yeah, thought I would give you a try. Well, you must not be in.... so, yeah. Talk soon. Catch ya.' He hung up, he talked so fast that he wasn't sure what he said was audible.

 

 _Catch ya... what an idiot_. Dean thought to himself as he got out of bed.

 

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Dean spent the night in Sam's room playing video games. Mary and John ordered pizza and let them eat in Sammy's room so that they could spend some time together. Dean kept checking his phone for any signs from C, no emails, messages, he wasn't even logged into the messenger service they use. He thought he had blown his chance.

 


	5. Seriously Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets to work on the Mustang and even though he is still not well, nothing will stop him from it.   
> Castiel also can't wait to see Dean, but his reasons are different from Dean's.

Castiel awoke on Sunday morning and saw that he had missed a message on his answering machine. He got up and played it.

 

_uummmm hey C, It's D. I... just wanted to give you a call. I'm uummm staying at my parents because of the stupid flu. So arrrhhhh, yeah, thought I would give you a try. Well, you must not be in.... so, yeah. Talk soon. Catch ya._

 

He was happy to hear that D had in fact tried to phone him, he sounded so nervous and cute. But there was something about that voice, it sounded familiar, he was shaky and quivering, but it had that deepness to it. Castiel got a pair of jeans out of his wardrobe and threw on a black t-shirt. _Holy shit!_ Castiel thought, he had a light bulb moment. 'It's Dean!' He said out loud to himself.

 

…..........................................................................

 

Dean had made sure that he was showered and looking good for when Castiel arrived, even though he would end up dirty from the grease of working on the Mustang, he still wanted to look nice. By Sunday lunch time he was feeling better again. Still of course not anywhere near his old self, but having the chat with Mary yesterday made him feel a little better, plus being able to sleep in his old bed.

 

He was lying on the lounge waiting for Castiel to arrive, but also watching pre-game football entertainment with John.

 

'Hey, dad.'Dean said as he sat up and looked at his father.

 

'What?' John replied without moving a muscle to look at his eldest son.

 

'I'm sorry I didn't want to be a mechanic and I'm sorry you're not happy with how I have become, but I am me and I'm happy. I want to be a paramedic because I want to help people and I feel this is how I can do that. Plus I love the thrill and excitement. I hope that one day you can be proud of me for that. I miss our time working on cars and this afternoon I have taken on working on Castiel's car as he tutors Sammy, so if you're interested I wouldn't mind a hand.' With that Dean got up and went to sit with Sam in the formal dinning room leaving John to comprehend what just happened.

 

John was in shock at his eldest son for standing up for himself. He was angry, but he he also knew the Dean was right. He was a good son, a good person with a kind heart and a fighter, just like his mother.

As Dean was getting out some tools from the shed, the trolley to slid under the car, some drop sheets, oil, water, excreta. John came out and helped Dean lay down the drop cloth in the driveway.

 

'I would love to help you, Dean.' John said as he patted Dean on his back and went back into the garage to get more materials.

 

As the Mustang pulled up the driveway where Dean asked Castiel to park it, Dean came out to meet Castiel. John, Mary and Sam were finishing up their lunch inside. Dean came out the front door to greet Castiel. The Mustang was very clean, looks like Castiel washed it so Dean could see what he was working with in terms of the exterior. The thing that did catch Dean's eye was that Castiel was very well dressed, he had on black jeans with a blue denim button up shirt. His hair was still messy and cute, he had his hands behind his back as he walked from the car.

 

'Hey, Cass. She looks good, cleaned up nice.' Dean walked in front of Castiel, before Dean knew what was happening Castiel gripped Dean's t-shirt and pulled him into a kiss. When their lips locked, it was electric. Dean had never felt anything like it. They were slow and passionate with each other, Dean thought he was going to melt and Castiel felt like he was on fire. Their tongues lingered on the cusp of their lips, but Castiel didn't want to go too far... not yet. It was their first kiss after all.

 

As they slowly broke apart, Castiel was the first one to talk. 'Hey 67Impala, how are you feeling now?' Castiel winked at Dean who was now floored.

 

'Angel? Really, is that you? We have already met and didn't know it?' Dean laughed and this relaxed Castiel as he laughed too. 'How did you figure it out?' Dean asked.

 

'You left me a message last night, remember? I only noticed it this morning, and even though your voice sounded sick, nervous and quivering, I knew it was you.' Castiel smiled as he looked right at Dean. 'It all came together, green eyes, Dean.. D. 67Impala, you drive a 67 Impala, I feel kinda foolish that we didn't figure it out sooner.' Castiel laughed again.

 

Dean looked at Castiel and felt happy, it was like everything around them fell away and it was just the two of them standing in front of each other. They were pulled out of their little world when John spoke from behind them.

 

'Hi Castiel, this must be the famous Mustang, Dean offered to have a look at? She is a bit scratched up, isn't she?' John shook Castiel's hand as he then proceeded to the car.

 

They then had a look over her, as John was talking, Dean and Castiel tried to steal glances at each other.

 

As Dean and John got to work to on the Mustang, Castiel went inside to start his tutorial lesson with Sam. The afternoon went relatively quickly, Dean loved working with John again, they were just so in sync with each other. They lifted her up and did a grease and oil change. Also changed the water, filters, cleaned the spark plugs. The gear shift was sticking a bit, so Dean greased it up and got it working properly again. The scratches job, John offered to do in his shop. He could fix the dents and scratches, but he couldn't do the paint work. He had a good buddy though that could do the spray painting for him. Dean also offered to put a new stereo in it so Castiel would be able to plug his phone into to listen to music. All in all, it was a good afternoon, for those couple of hours it was like old times for Dean.

 

As Dean went into wash up, Castiel was finishing up with Sam. Dean went to the back of the house to the laundry room. He took off his shoes and washed his hands. When he was done, he went into the kitchen to see Mary.

 

'Mum, how much food to we have for Sunday dinner, keeping in my mind I probably won't eat that much?' Dean said.

 

'We have a fair bit, as usual, you know I tend to cook too much. Which makes your father happy as he takes the leftovers to work. Why, honey?' Mary looked at Dean, waiting patiently for him to answer, already really knowing why.

 

'Well I thought we could ask Cass to stay and join us. If he would like too?' Dean looked everywhere but at Mary. When he did look at Mary she had that look on her face that Dean knew all too well. It was a look of tell me... 'You know they guy I was telling you about, you know, that I was chatting with online?'

 

'Yes.' She nods with a small smile coming across her face.

 

'Well, turns out it was Cass. He figured it out and told me when he arrived here. It's fine, if you don't want him to stay.' Dean felt foolish and wanted to forgot that he even asked.

 

'Of course he can stay for dinner Dean.' Mary smiled. 'I'll seat you next to each other.' She gave him a nudge as she went back to cooking.

 

Dean tried to play it cool as he went into the formal dinning room and grabbed the chair at the end of the table and parked himself so close to Castiel that their thighs were touching. This is what Dean was good at... flirting.

Sam gave his brother the classic look of _piss off, Dean._

 

Dean felt Castiel's thigh push against his as a small smile spread across Castiel's face.

 

'Hey, how much longer to do you guys have to go?' Dean asked as her leaned across to see what they were doing.

 

'Dean.' Sam said in an annoyed voice. 'We still have 15 minutes. Why don't you go and bother someone else.'

 

'Well, Sam is doing so well we could finish up early. How does that sound Sam?' Castiel looked at Sam.

 

'Yeah, Sammy, how does that sound?' Dean looked at his brother in his _piss off Sammy_ look.

 

Dean reached under the table and put his right hand on the top of Castiel's thigh. He used his index finger to draw small circles. Castiel could feel his whole body tingling under the light touch.

 

Sam looked at Dean and then at Castiel. He was very smart, but he also still had his common sense and knew what was going on. He knew this wasn't going to end well when their father figured it out.

 

'Fine, I'll go and help mum with dinner.' Sam then got up and packed his books and notes away. Took them out of the dinning room and headed for the kitchen.

 

Castiel started to clear his books as well, Dean started to help him. 'Cass, I wanted to ask, if you weren't doing anything. Would you like to join us for dinner?' Dean stopped what he was doing as Castiel turned and look him straight in his emerald eyes.

 

'I would love to stay for dinner Dean. I mean, if it is okay with your family?' Castiel smiled.

 

'Yeah, Cass.' Dean rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. 'I asked mum and she was fine with it. I actually told her about us, I mean, I had already told her about this guy I was talking to online and when you told me it was you, I asked if you could stay for dinner and it came out.' Dean smiled shyly at Castiel, who then placed his hand in Dean's.

 

'Not really my ideal first date, but I wanted to spend time with you, seeing as I messed up Friday night.' Dean looked at their hands starting to tangle into each other.

 

'You didn't mess it up, Dean. I actually like that we finally got to meet this way. It's kinda funny.' Castiel smiled.

 

'I have to let you know that my dad, he really isn't that comfortable with this, with me.' Dean looked right at Castiel who understood immediately.

 

'It's okay, Dean. I get it, my father is the same.' Castiel then started to put his books and notes back in his satchel.

 

Sam came back into the dinning room. He had cutlery and napkins in hand. 'Mum said I have to sit you two next to each other.' He winked at his older brother as he walked past. Dean then proceeded to playfully punch Sam in his shoulder.

 

The dinner went fairly well. There was nothing major that happened, although Dean was pretty sure that John knew what was happening. He wasn't sure if he got there on his own, or was worded up by Mary.

 

At the end of the night, both Castiel and Dean left together. No video games with Sammy tonight. Dean followed Castiel, even though he knew the Impala was faster than the Mustang. Although it would be running better after he worked on it.

 

They both pulled up in the campus parking. Dean was nervous as he got out of his car. He locked her up and turned to see Castiel waiting for him. They walked together towards the dorms. Castiel decided to take Dean's hand in his as they walked across the yard. Dean felt happy.

 

'Which is your block, Dean?' Castiel asked.

 

'Just over here.' Dean pointed with his free hand. They continued to walk in silence, it was a nice silence though, peaceful.

 

As they got to the doors, they both stopped in front of each other. Dean let go of Castiel's hand and gripped onto his shirt collar and brought him closer. They lingered looking into each others eye. Their lips were so close they could feel theirs breaths on each other. Dean closed his eyes and they kissed, ever so slowly, this one, even though slower and softer was far more passionate than their first kiss earlier in the day. Castiel put his left hand behind Dean's head and pulled him in closer, feeding his fingers through Dean's soft hair.

 

As they broke apart, which they didn't want to do, but they needed to breathe. They just looked into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity. Dean then decided to talk first.

 

'Castiel, would you like to go out with me?' He felt lame.

 

'Dean, you're so cute.' Castiel smiled. 'Yes, I would like that. I'll give you a call and we can arrange something.'

 

'Sounds great, Cass.' Dean then turned and walked into his dorm. Castiel watched him walk in before he continued to his room.

 


	6. Minor Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel finally spend some time together. They have a great night alone together and plan on having the weekend to themselves. However nothing ever goes to plan and one of Dean's family is hurt because of who he is.

Dean woke up with a massive smile on his face. Benny wasn't in their room when he got home, but he was snoring the place down now. Dean reached for this phone and sent a text to Castiel.

 

Morning sunshine.

 

He sat with the phone in his hand like a sixteen year old. It only took a matter of twenty seconds and Dean's phone buzzed.

 

Very good morning to you, Dean. :)

 

Dean smiled as he had to get ready for class. It was the last thing he wanted to do today. He wanted to spend it with Castiel.

 

Dean and Castiel were pretty much inseparable. Everywhere they went they were together, Benny found the whole thing absolutely hilarious. He laughed for days.

 

'Oh My God, that is the funniest thing I have ever heard.' He said to Dean as they were in the cafeteria. 'I mean, it's cool, Castiel is a great dude. But come on man, you had already met him and you were thinking of cheating on him, with him'. Benny let out this massive laugh that caught the attention of people who were around them. Dean then laughed as well.

 

Castiel met some of Dean's friends, Jo – who had now broken up with Benny, so that was awkward. Garth, who could be a bit annoying at times, but was nothing short of a great guy. Castiel was reluctant to introduce Dean to his family. However he couldn't stop Gabriel from meeting him.

 

'Hey Deano, nice to meet you finally.' Gabriel shook Dean's hand. Dean hates that nickname, but he plays polite for Castiel.

 

Once they had spent some time together he saw why Castiel said he was the best brother. He may have acted like a bit of a wanker, but he was good to Castiel and even through his joking at Dean's expense, he was accepting of him.

 

Dean and Castiel also spent time with Sam. They all went to a baseball game together, another time they took him to a show that had come to town with rides, junk food and fun houses. Sam stayed away from anything clown related. Dean had to explain Sam's phobia to Castiel, who then found it funny.

 

They had barley got much time to themselves. But Castiel was going to make sure that they did.

 

He invited Dean to his room for dinner one Friday night. Castiel had got some candles, a small fold out table so they could eat from as well as 2 chairs. Dean was coming around at seven o'clock and Castiel wanted everything to be perfect. To date they had only really met for coffee in between classes, or met up with friends and family around them. This was going to be their first real date with it just being the two of them. Castiel was feeling nervous and self conscious, _what if Dean wanted something to go further tonight, but what if he doesn't like me, like I like him and he doesn't want anything to happen at all? What if I mess it up, what if I'm not what he expects, down stairs wise._

 

Dean was also feeling the pressure as he had Charlie, his best friend since forever come into his room and help him pick out something to wear. He was even self conscious about his hair.

 

'Dean, why are so worried, he obviously likes you, I have seen it.' Charlie says while going through his clothes.

 

'Do you think so, I mean he must if he wants me to go to his place for dinner. What if I say something or do something stupid?' Dean put on a pair of his best blue denim jeans.

 

'Come on, we all do, Dean. Do you think that I haven't said something stupid and lame to one of my dates. If that happens, just laugh it off and if he takes it too seriously or offence to it, just apologise and move on.' Charlie had a smile on her face. 'Although I doubt he will even notice what is coming out of your mouth when you are looking this fine.' She winks at him.

 

Dean just gave her a smile. Dean and Charlie have had several discussions on their sexuality, she has said that if she had any interest in men she would have had him by now. Dean agreed. Although, Charlie was his first kiss, they decided to practice on each other.

 

As Dean got to Castiel's door, he could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He felt hot and tried desperately not to sweat, even though that was out of his control. He raised his right hand and knocked on the door. _Here we go_. he thought to himself.

 

Castiel opened the door for Dean who was smelling amazing, his hair spiked and kinda parted from left to right. He was wearing jeans and black button up shirt. But what first caught Castiel's eye was that Dean had a bunch of flowers in his left hand. Castiel smiled and this relaxed Dean.

 

'Here you go Cass, I got you some flowers.' he walked into the small room as Castiel took them from him. Castiel looked amazing, he was in black denim jeans and a navy blue button up shirt.

 

'Thank you, Dean, they are lovely.' Castiel tilted his head up and kissed Dean softly on his lips.

 

Dean gripped Castiel's shirt collar and pulled him into an intense kiss. They could feel the heat rising in both of them, Dean did not want to pull away, he was loving this, he was loving Castiel. He felt the whole world drop around them. Castiel parted his lips and pushed his tongue into Dean's full pink lips to try and gain entry, Dean obliged. They made their way to Castiel's bed and fell on top of it, never once breaking apart.

 

Dean withdrew from Castiel and put his forehead ever so softly again Castiel's. His breathing was deep. He had never experienced a kiss like that in his whole life. Castiel was rubbing his hand up and down Dean's thigh, slightly dragging his finger nails in as he went. They then both smiled at each other as Castiel got up and Dean followed to the small table. The kiss made them both feel more comfortable. However, Dean wasn't hungry for food anymore.

 

They had a nice dinner, Castiel had got some take away food and put it out on paper plates for them. They talked about their childhood and what their families were like. Castiel told Dean all about when he got the Mustang, and Dean went over what needs to be fixed on her. He also talked about how he and John fixed the Impala from the ground up. Dean then went on to the talk about the troubles he has with John and about how he found out about his sexuality. Castiel continued to talk about how his father would never accept him, he was even surprised he was still allowed in the family.

 

As the night went on they had cleaned up the food and and folded up the table and chairs. They were both lying next to each other on Castiel's bed. They were on their backs hold hands and staring at the ceiling.

 

'Thank you for dinner, Cass. It was wonderful.' Dean turned his face to look at Castiel.

 

'You're welcome, Dean.' Castiel leaned over and they kissed each other.

 

'Dean, I want us to be together, but I don't think I'm ready to go all the way.' Castiel looked at Dean.

 

'Cass, we don't have to do anything yet that you're not comfortable with. I'm happy just being here with you, some kissing and touching. I mean, even though we have been talking for a while, this is really our first date.' Dean squeezed Castiel's hand.

 

'I did have a great dream about you though, Cass.' Dean began to blush.

 

'Oh, do tell Dean.' Castiel turned onto his right side so he was facing Dean.

 

'Well we were in my room and... well you we on top of me and...' Dean was even redder. 'You were riding me, hard.' Dean smiled at Castiel as Castiel smiled back.

 

'Maybe it wasn't a dream, Dean. Maybe it was a premonition.' They both laughed as they lay on Castiel's bed not wanting the night to end.

 

As they were both falling asleep, Dean said to Castiel. 'Please tell your brother not to call me Deano.'

 

Castiel laughed. 'I'll try Dean, but I don't see it working.'

 

........................................................

 

As Dean started to wake, he rolled over and noticed Castiel was gone. He rubbed his eyes and saw a note on the desk. He picked it and read it.

 

_Good morning, Dean. If you are awake before I get back, I have just gone out to get us some coffee. Hold tight and I will be back as soon as I can._

 

_p.s The day is ours :)_

 

Dean knew that there was no way Castiel would have been a doctor even if he wanted to, his hand writing was too neat. Dean didn't want to do anything today, he just wanted to stay in with Castiel and talk some more, he wouldn't even minded if they studied together. Just so long as they were both together.

 

All of a sudden Dean's phone starting ringing, it was Mary's number.

 

'Hey mum, I know I didn't call, but I had my first official date with Cass last night and I think.... mum, slow down. What happened to Sammy.' Dean's face feel as he heard his brothers name and accident in the same sentence, today was not for Dean and Castiel.

 

Castiel walked back into the room just as Dean was hanging up from Mary.

 

'Hey Dean, I know you like your coffee strong. Oh, Dean, what happened.' Castiel put the coffee's on the small kitchenette bench and tangled his fingers into Dean's and pulled him close.

 

'Cass, Sammy has been in an accident, can you drive me to the hospital. I don't think I can drive myself.' It pained Castiel to see Dean like this.

 

'Of course I will drive you, Dean. Let me get my keys and a jacket and we can leave right now.' Castiel did just that as well as giving Dean his coffee.

 

On the way to the hospital Castiel asked 'do you know what happened to him?'

 

Dean was quiet. 'It's my fault.' That's all Dean could bring himself to say.

 

Castiel kind of knew what that meant, but he didn't want to press Dean. They kept driving in silence.

 

Castiel pulled up out the front of the hospital and let Dean out. 'If you need a ride back, just give me a call and I will come in and pick you up, unless you want to stay with your family tonight.'

 

Dean looked straight at Castiel as if he was going to burst into tears. 'you're not coming in?' Dean asked as sat in the passengers set looking at Castiel.

 

'Dean, if you want me to come in with you, I will. I just thought that you would want to be with your family.' Castiel replied.

 

Dean took Castiel's hand in his. 'I want... no, I need you with me Castiel. Please will you come in with me?' Dean's voice was shaking as he spoke.

 

'Of course, Dean. I will park the car, text me his room number and I will meet you there.' Castiel kissed Dean's hand.

 

Dean got out of the Mustang and walked inside. Castiel went into the parking area of the hospital to park her.

 

When Dean got to the room, Sam was sitting up in bed smiling away. 'Dean! Look I got a cast. My arm is broken, but other than that I am fine.'

 

Dean walked in and saw the bruises and cuts that had been stitched on Sam's face and eyebrow. 'Jesus, Sammy. What were you thinking?' Dean sat on the empty chair next to his younger brother.

 

'It wasn't my fault Dean. These older guys were picking on this younger kid and I told them to stop. Then the next thing I knew one of them grabbed my arms and held them behind my back as another one punched me in the stomach. Then he went on about you, and I got mad and got out of the hold of the first guy and then punched him in face and then the others jumped me and they broke my arm. They have all been suspended. I just got a warning. Mum and dad are at the school now, they are furious. I actually thought dad was going to explode.'

 

'Sammy, who did this to you? I'll bloody kill the little bastards.' Dean looked at Sam with anger on his perfect face.

 

Sam looked at his cast. 'Do you want to be the first to sign it?'

 

'Sammy? Why aren't you telling me who they are, what did they say?' Dean said.

 

'Dean, I don't want to tell you. It was cruel and they don't know you, they were just trying to get to me and it worked. Well, that's what dad told me. He said that I shouldn't tell you as it will only hurt you. Before you get all funny about dad, he didn't mean it in a bad way, I could tell. Plus I do agree with him.' Sam looked at Dean as Dean hugged his brother.

 

'It's okay, Sammy, sorry to push you.' Dean smiled.

 

'Please stop calling me, Sammy.' Sam asked.

 

'Never!' Dean laughed as Castiel came around the door.

 

'Cass!' Sam saw Castiel first.

 

'Hey Sam, how are you?' Castiel came into the room and stood next to Dean holding his hand.

 

'I'm good, got myself into a bit of trouble. Just some guys being wankers. You know.' Sam grabbed the black marker off the bedside table. 'Seeing as Dean refused, would you like to be the first to sign my cast.'

 

'Hey! I never refused to be first.' Dean piped up as he took the marker and drew all over Sam's cast.

 

Sam was discharged from the hospital and as John and Mary were still with the school, Dean and Castiel drove him home. Stopping to get ice cream on the way. Choc mint, Sam's favourite.

 

Castiel offered to drive past the college so Dean could get the Impala, but Dean didn't want that. He didn't want anything that could part him and Castiel. They got back to the Winchester's house and Castiel pulled up out the front. They all got out of the car, Dean and Castiel hand in hand.

 

Sam went up to his room after finishing the ice cream and crashed. Dean and Castiel sat on the lounge waiting for John and Mary to get back. They had left the school and went to do some groceries. They told Dean that he and Castiel were welcome to stay for dinner if they liked. But Dean didn't want to stay.

 

Castiel was lying in the corner of the lounge with Dean was lying on his side with his head on Castiel's chest. Castiel was slowly playing with Dean's hair and it relaxed Dean. Dean then turned his body so that he was stomach was lying on Castiel's body. He started running his left hand up and down the right side Castiel's torso. His touch was getting to Castiel. He was well aware they were in Dean's parents house and that they could walk in at any moment, but that added to the excitement.

 

Dean knew that he was doing this to seek comfort, but he also knew that he wanted Castiel, badly. He has wanted him since the minute they started talking online. He knows Castiel doesn't want to go all the way yet, but they can still have some fun. _I want to feel him in my hand, in my mouth._ Dean took his right hand and placed it between Castiel's thigh. The sound that came from Castiel made him immediately hard.

 

'Dean, what about your parents, you brother is upstairs.' Castiel's voice was deep and breathless. He was rubbing his hands up and down Dean's back under his t-shirt. His head was flung back on the small square rose covered pillow.

 

'I know, we should stop.' But Dean was now kissing Castiel on his t-shirt and Castiel could feel it go straight through him.

 

They both heard John's pickup pull up in the driveway. Dean and Castiel just looked at each other. Dean was now having to pull himself off Castiel, but at the same time he had to think about other things. As he didn't want to have to help his mum unpack groceries with a hard on.

 

Castiel helped Mary unpack the groceries as John wanted to talk to Dean outside.

 

'Dean, your brother stood up for you today. He did good, better than your old man anyway.' John was putting away tools and didn't look Dean in the face.

 

'I'm sorry Dean, for the way I have treated you over the years. You are who you are and you have turned into a wonderful young man. I really like Castiel, and I think he is good for you. Plus Sam and your mother really like him too. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I have been an arse to you. Can you forgive me?' John looked at his son.

 

Dean looked at John, he felt angry and sad. But also relieved. 'Dad, it hurt me the way you treated me when you found out who I was. Even when I was sick last weekend, you never asked me if I wanted to go to that game. You lied to Sammy. For what? You don't want to have a faggy son? You're embarrassed? I forgive you dad, but I don't think I can forgot that easily. It will take some time.' Dean looked at his dad and smiled. 'But thanks for trying and thanks for being nice to Cass, it means a lot to me.' Dean walked inside leaving his dad in the garage.

 

Dean and Castiel left not long after and drove back to the collage. Dean wasn't going home for Sunday dinner tomorrow night, he was going to Castiel's family.

 


	7. Love-Hate Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel spend the night together. They played with each other and Dean stayed the night.   
> The next day was a bog one for them. It was time for Dean to meet the rest of Castiel's family... including his father. It's not before Dean realises that Castiel doesn't belong there.

Dean stayed in Castiel's room again on Saturday night. This time he took a shirt and shorts to wear to bed. They were both getting hot and heavy on Castiel's bed. Dean had Castiel pinned down on his single bed, his large hands gripping onto Castiel's arms holding him in place as he kissed his neck, sucking in places as he moved down to his collar bone. Castiel had parted his legs and Dean was on his knees with his crotch pressed up against Castiel's. They could both feel each other getting harder. Dean released Castiel's arms from his tight grip and grabbed the bottom of Castiel's shirt and took it off him.

 

Castiel was feeling the heat rise now. _I want to play with Dean and be intimate, but I'm not ready for intercourse._ Castiel looked up at Dean as Dean stared down at him.

 

'What's wrong?' Dean asked. 'Did I do something wrong, did I hurt you?' Dean looked worried.

 

'No, Dean. You didn't hurt me or do anything wrong.' Castiel raised himself on his elbows. 'I'm having a great time with you Dean and I want to keeping having fun. But.' Castiel faltered. 'I'm not ready for intercourse, I mean I would like to, don't get me wrong. But I would like to wait longer before we went there. Are you okay with that?' Castiel looked right into Dean's green eyes.

 

Dean took Castiel's face in his hands and stared back into the most amazing blue eyes he had ever had the pleasure of looking into. 'Cass, I'm not ready for that either. You don't have to be sorry and we don't have to do anything that you aren't ready for. Trust me when I say, I'll be here whenever you are ready.' Dean leaned his face down and softly kissed Castiel. They sunk back down into the bed as Castiel rolled Dean onto his back.

 

Castiel took his left hand and ran it down Dean's ripped torso towards his upper thigh. Dean's mind was racing. _Take control Cass, take it._

 

Castiel stopped kissing Dean as Dean let out a whimper. _There is it_. Castiel thought as he put his mouth to Dean's ear. 'Dean.' Castiel whispered in Dean's ear. 'Do you want me to play with you?' Castiel's voice was different, deeper, sexier. Dean felt like he was going to explode.

 

'Yes Cass, please play with me.' Dean started to kiss Castiel's rough stubbled neck as Castiel slowly put his left hand into Dean's shorts and started rubbing at the top his now thick member.

 

Dean saw a big shift in Castiel, he was more confident when he took control. He was turning Dean on without even trying. Dean felt Castiel's soft hand rubbing him up and down, as his fingers reach the tip they slowly made little circles, he could feel Dean becoming wet as it spread around Castiel's fingers. _Oh My God, he is good_. Dean thought. His mind swimming with pleasure, but his voice was unable to make anything come out of his wet lips.

 

Dean went to reach for Castiel, he needed to return to favour, he wanted to please Castiel. As soon as his shaky hand grabbed Castiel on his shorts and started rubbing and softly squeezing, Castiel let out a low moan as he pressed his face into Dean's, they started kissing furiously. _Best. Kiss. Ever._ Castiel was so hot, he wanted to turn the heater off, but didn't want to move from Dean's side.

 

Dean then took his hand away from Castiel and pulled his own shirt off and threw it on the ground with Castiel's. He then slide his hands down Castiel's firm sweaty torso and slid two fingers into the side of Castiel's black jocks and slowly proceeded to slide them down, the tip of Castiel's flushed penis came into view. Dean was running his fingers down Castiel's thighs as he went peering over his shoulder to get a glimpse of his perfect arse. _Damn that's a great arse_. He thought as Castiel helped Dean get out of Castiel's jocks

 

'You're turn, Dean.' Castiel said softly. Castiel got Dean out of his white jocks and they too were thrown on the floor with their other clothes. There it was. They were now both naked on Castiel's bed together. Dean and Castiel just looked into each others eyes.

 

'Do you like what you see, Cass?' Dean asked. Castiel's was just that bit longer than Dean, but Dean had more girth.

 

Castiel smiled. 'Of course Dean.' His eyes never moved from Dean's. Yes Dean had a great cock and an even better figure. But Castiel saw into Dean's soul, that is what made him sexy. 'You have an amazing soul, Dean. Yes, you have a wonderful physique, but that doesn't make you, you. Your mind, your personality, your strength, your wisdom and your heart.' Castiel placed his hand on Dean's breast above his heart. It was pounding in Dean's chest and Castiel loved that he could feel it.

 

'You're amazing Cass, you're so beautiful.' Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel as he opened his legs as Castiel fit in perfectly. Castiel started rubbing his body up and down Dean. Their penis' rubbing against the other. Dean curled his head onto Castiel's shoulder as he felt euphoric having Castiel's rock hard dick frotting against his.

They both started moving faster and faster, Dean had never experienced anything like this before. He didn't think this would feel so amazing. Castiel was still glued to Dean's body, his face and neck were flushed as red as a Malteaser packet. The noises coming from Castiel made Dean even more turned on, _if that was even possible_.

 

'Dean, I'm close'. Castiel pressed his swollen lips in Dean's, gently biting as he did.

 

When they broke, Dean replied. 'me too, Cass... me too.' Dean moaned and he tightened his grip on Castiel's waist.

 

Castiel came onto Dean, his warmness spilling out of him and onto Dean. His mind was racing. He knew though that Dean was close, so he kept gliding up and down. Dean's whole body tensed as he then came onto himself and Castiel. Dean dropped his head into the pillow as Castiel came down on top of him. Castiel then rolled on his back and Dean lay on his right side with his left arm over Castiel's still warm and sweaty body.

 

Castiel kissed Dean on his head as he tilted his body to the right and threw his sheet over the top of both of them. Dean smiled into Castiel chest. He was happy, the happiest he had been in a long time. Castiel looked over at the digital clock next to his bed. It read two o'clock.

 

'Dean.' Castiel whispered.

 

Dean was already starting to fall asleep. _Crap, did he want me to leave?_ Dean looked up at Castiel, 'yes, Cass?'

 

'Did you want to stay here tonight? I mean... I understand if you don't want to, but the offer is there.' Castiel lay still hoping the answer was yes.

 

Dean snuggled in as close as he could get to Castiel. 'I wasn't planning on going anywhere.'

 

Castiel heard Dean drift off, light noises coming from his throat. Castiel drifted off into sleep not long after.

 

….....................................................................

 

The next morning Castiel and Dean went out for some late breakfast, well brunch you could call it. They went to a local cafe and ordered some coffees. Dean got the big breakfast, pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs. Castiel was more sensible with toast and muesli.

Dean and Castiel made plans to meet back at Castiel's place at around two o'clock in the afternoon. Dean made his way back to his dorm room after giving Castiel a long kiss.

 

As Dean walked into his room, Benny was sitting at the desk with what looked to Dean like a book.

 

'Woh! Is this the right room, I'm looking for Benny, he doesn't generally read.' Dean laughed as he plonked himself down on his bed.

 

'Very funny, although I think I have lost my room mate, hasn't been home in a few days. You don't know where I can find him, can you?' Benny looked so proud of himself for coming up with that.

 

'You look a little too happy, if you get my drift'. Benny said with a sly smile on his face. 'Come on, spill.'

 

'Come on, Benny. Nothing happened okay. Plus it's none of your business.' Dean got up and when to get some clothes, fresh jocks and his shower bag.

 

'Yeah okay dude, whatever you say. But I know a walk of shame when I see it.' Benny laughed as he went back to his books.

 

Dean met Castiel at the Mustang. Castiel was dressed in black slacks, white business shirt with a blue tie that was wasn't really done up very well. Dean smiled as he walked towards him. Castiel had already asked Dean to dress nicely as his family are a bit upity.

 

'Cass, you look amazing, I still love your scruffy hair.' Dean kissed Castiel on his pink cracked lips.

 

'Thanks, Dean. You look handsome. Thank you for wearing a tie.' Castiel said. Dean was wearing black jeans, a white dress shirt and a purple striped tie.

 

As he got in the car he saw that Gabriel and Anna were in the back seat waiting.

 

'Hey, Deano. Are you ready for an uncomfortable evening with the olds?' Gabriel said to Dean as he got into the car.

 

'Yeah, Gabe... super excited.' Dean laughed. 'Hi, Anna.'

 

'Hey, Dean. You look nice.' Anna relied.

 

As they pulled up out the front of Castiel and Gabriel's parents house Dean couldn't help admire the size of the place. It had a Gothic feel to it. Large three story house, painted black with white trims. It was very menacing and if Dean didn't already feel nervous, he certainly did now.

 

Gabriel and Anna got out as Dean just sat motionless in front passengers seat next to Castiel. Castiel took Dean's hand in his.

 

'It won't be fun, Dean. But I will be there for you.' Castiel looked at Dean with pure love in his eyes.

 

'Cass, you don't need to be there for me, I will be here for you.' Dean shifted in the seat and moved in to kiss Castiel.

 

'Come on, you don't want to be late, do you?' Gabriel peered his head into the drivers window.

 

Dean took a hold of Castiel's hand as they walked up to the menacing house staring back at them. However Castiel twisted his hand out of Dean's. Dean was taken aback, but didn't want to push him here.

 

Gabriel walked into the house with Anna at his side and Castiel and Dean following. The inside was just what Dean had expected it to be. It was massive, all wood. It had a grand stair case that spiralled and there was a maid who came running to the door. She was Spanish and started yelling at Gabriel and Castiel.

 

'You boys are late, your father is not happy.' She looked at Dean.

 

'You must be Dean, Castiel's friend. We have set a place for you for dinner.' She smiled as she took his coat.

 

'Friend.'Dean looked at Castiel, annoyed.

 

'Don't worry Deano, that's Isidora, she is great and she knows who you are. It will be from dear old dad.' Castiel went on ahead with Anna as Gabriel pulled Dean aside and continued.

 

'Look, I like you, Dean. I think you are Castiel are great for each other and he clearly likes you. Ever since you two started chatting online he has been different. You changed him for the better, Dean. I will tell you though, you will get hell here and Castiel will shut down, which I can see he already has. You just have to learn to ride it out with him.' Gabriel finished.

 

'Why does he keep coming back here if he has so much trouble?' Dean looked puzzled as he watched Castiel go outside.

 

'It's his family Dean, would you give up on yours? Balthazar and myself love and accept Castiel for who he is. Michael and Lucifer on the other hand, well they just see him as a punching bag. But Father, he refuses to accept Castiel. Trust me when I tell you Dean, I hate him for it. But he is my father.' Gabriel smiled at Dean as they walked outside.

 

Dean walked outside behind Gabriel. He first saw Michael (he knew them from their photos Castiel had showed him). He was tall and very good looking, if he didn't know better he swore he looked like a younger version on his father. He walked over to introduce himself, he wasn't going to be intimated by these people.

 

'Michael.' Dean held out his hand. 'Nice to meet, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester.' Dean was left hanging for what felt like an eternity.

 

Michael looked at Dean's hand and obviously being well raised knew he had to shake back even if he didn't want to. 'Nice to meet you Dean, Dean Winchester. We have heard a bit about you from Gabriel and Balthazar. They seem to like you, so there must be hope for myself and Lucifer.' They finished shaking hands, but it turned into a stare down.

 

'Dean, My name is Lucifer, sorry for my older brothers rude tone. He was bought up better than that. Oh, where are my manners. It's a shame you couldn't make it to my wedding. I would like to introduce you to my lovely wife Lilith.' Lucifer had his right arm over Dean's should as he shuffled him away from Michael and towards his new wife.

 

'Hello, Dean.' Lilith said as she stood in front of him. She was tall and very thin, long blonde hair and pale skinned. She wore a long white dress, that could have been a night gown. This didn't surprise Dean one bit.

 

'Nice to meet you, congratulations on the recent nuptials. Did you have a good honeymoon?' Dean said as he started to look for Castiel.

 

'Thanks for asking Dean, mighty nice of you. You were bought up in a decent family, weren't you? We have a lovely time, two weeks in the desert in Australia. Bloody hot, but we loved every minute of it.' Dean smiled.

 

'Australia would be a great place to visit one day.' Dean replied.

 

'Well don't count on dear old dad pitching in to get you there, he doesn't like you.' Lucifer smiled at Dean. 'Were are my manners, would you like a beer, Dean?' Lucifer said. Before Dean could get a word out he was calling Isidora.

 

'Hey, Isidora, can you get a beer for my bud here. Thanks' Lucifer had let go of Dean's shoulder. Isidora bought the beer for Dean. It was in a glass, which looked very expensive.

 

'Thank you.' Dean replied. 'Well nice to meet you both, I'm going to go and find Cass. Please excuse me.' Dean left in a hurry.

 

They were on a big amazing back verandah. It was all brick work, which clearly had been added long after the house was built. It was curved on both sides and had bench seats made into it. Castiel was sitting on the right hand side. Once Dean got closer he saw the he was sitting with Balthazar.

 

'Dean, my boy. How's it going.' Balthazar, slapped him on his back as he moved over and let Dean sit next to Castiel.

 

'Great.' Dean said. I have already been insulted by Lucifer and treated like shit by Michael. But hey, two down, one to go.' Dean leaned into kiss Castiel on his cheek. But Castiel moved his face away from Dean.

 

'That's the spirit, Dean. Now, I'm going to get more booze, anyone want another.' Balthazar asked.

 

They both shook their heads.

 

Dean was more annoyed with Castiel than with his brothers. _Why is he being like this?_ 'So, Cass... are you going to show me your old room?' Dean asked as he blushed.

 

'No, Dean. Not now.' Castiel was there, but he wasn't. He was crushed, he had changed the minute they pulled up to this place.

 

Dean started to get angry, he would never treat Castiel like this, he doesn't care what John thinks about them, he is always himself and always attentive to Castiel. They sat in silence.

 

A man came over to them, he was middle aged, was short, had a beard and a kind face. Castiel stood up straight away, he looked at Dean who then stood as well.

 

'Dad, this is Dean. Dean, this my father... Chuck.'

 

'Nice to meet you, sir.' Dean extended his hand. Chuck did not take it.

 

'Castiel, my boy. I need to speak to you in private. Now.' With that Chuck turned away and Castiel followed with his head down and hands behind his back. Dean just sat back down with everyone staring at him. Anna came over and sat with him.

 

It was about forty five minutes later that Castiel emerged. He took Dean's hand 'follow me.' Dean did as he was told.

 

They went back inside and climbed God knows how many stairs. Dean realised that Castiel's room was at the very top, it probably would have been the attic. Castiel slammed the door behind them and locked it. He then moved quickly towards Dean and started kissing him vigorously on his lips. Dean didn't have time to think as Castiel was all over him, he even jumped into Dean's arms as Dean had to think quick to catch him. If they weren't at Castiel's family home and if something didn't happen that clearly upset Castiel, Dean would be hot for this.

 

Dean broke their lips. 'What happened, Cass.'

 

'Dean, you wanted to see my old room, here is it. I assume it was to make out, or have sex with me. Would you like me to blow you instead, although I would feel much better if you blew me.' Castiel started to kiss Dean again, he hoped down out of Dean's arms and started to undo Dean's belt and pants button.

 

'Cass, Cass... STOP!' Dean said as he pushed him away. 'What happened with your father, please tell me. If you want to leave, we can leave.'

 

'I don't want to leave Dean, I need you to be with me.' Castiel tried to grope Dean again, but Dean would let him. He took Castiel's hand ever so gently and then lead him to his old bed.

 

The room had clearly not been entered into since Castiel left for college. It was dusty and had a wet smell. Dean opened up the window, it was tough, but he got it to open a small bit to let some air in. There was a big book shelf with tones of amazing novels. Some of Castiel's awards from school on his old desk.

 

Dean sat back down next to Castiel and put his right arm over his shoulder and drew Castiel into his side. Castiel dropped his head onto Dean's shoulder and started to cry. Dean could feel tears running onto his shirt, he didn't care. This was Dean's definition of being there for the person he loved. _Love, I love Castiel._

 

They ended up lying on the bed, Dean on his back and Castiel curled up into Dean's side. They would have been like that for over an hour. There was a slight knock at the door.

 

'Dean, Castiel. It's Gabe. If you two want to leave, Balthazar said he would give Anna and I a ride home. You don't have to stay on our account.' Gabriel's voice had changed to empathy.

 

'Thanks, Gabe. Thanks for everything.' Dean said.

 

He heard Gabriel walk away from the door.

 

'Do you want to go home Cass?' Dean asked.

 

'I just want to stay a little longer, I won't be back in this room ever again.' Castiel feel silent.

 

'That's okay Cass, you just tell me when you are ready and I'll take you home.' Dean squeezed Castiel closer into his body.

 

Another hour passed, Castiel packed up some of his novels and Dean helped by packing his clothes and other items that he wanted. He knew that if he missed anything Gabriel or Balthazar would pick it up for him. Then they left in silence.

 


End file.
